a kiss in the shadows
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: loneliness eats at his soul, while pain slowly ebbs away her life, the two come to gether in a fatefull meeting. But will his adopted brother steal her heart? Sasuhina and Gaahina
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS note!**

**_story is still undergoing , will be updated either tonight or by 3/17/14  
_thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

* HELLO~ lol hi every one im kitsune, ik my first story was a real train wreck but this one will be better, ive been working on my writing skills.

I hope this one will be more to your guy's taste, so for a little insight on this story, I'll give a basic plot, cuz it might be a wee bit confusing for some of you.

basically what's going on is, hinata has extremely low self asteam and is big pussh over. She's soft spoken but doesn't stutter…much.

Anyway, she 's a little….well shes missing some screw's in her noggin hahaha , but not too many, And Gaara *drools* ahem well he's lonely and rejected by many, he has frequent night terrors, and flash back's.

so the story will be jumping back and forth between past and present , reality and dreams. Just do you all know, Please enjoy and review if its to your tastes or if you have any suggestions.

_and_ if you like this story or any of mine, plase pass it on , suggest me to whoever you see fit, just as long as you enjoy it. Sorry for any spelling errors of grammar mistakes, my laptop shorts out a lot.*

_ sounds echo and bounce against the walls, as the wind gently whispers secrets softly into his ear._

_Tickling him and sending Goosebumps along his flesh, your own screams cut off as your essence gurgles up his throat ,spilling over and staining, the marble floors._

_Cool and collected he try's to stare down the reaper, death himself.. Hidden in the shadows watching, as the man on the floor claws towards him._

_his intention full of poison and hatred. Stepping from the darkness smooth skin shines like the pale moon, inky black strands of silk cascaded down ._

_Stern merciless eye's stare blankly down at the squirming man, rose red lips part in a breathy whisper." oh daddy dearest, you should always fear the reaper, for he shows no mercy ..as do I."_

_her pink tongue slid across the bloodied blade. The corners of her lips twitching upwards in too a twisted grin._

_" Do you fear me now daddy? Am I still weak?" she giggled as she skipped around the dying man. Leaning in close she smiled happily_

_" Because to me, it seems that im the one in control on weather or not you die." her smile disappeared "and I don't think you deserve to live."_

_she plunged the blade into the mans barely beating heart. "H-Hina-" as his life ended laughter filled the room._

_The wind howled and the star's glittered in rejoice of the death., more blood was spilled under the light of the moon._

_And another reaper was born._

_"_Hina-chan~ c'mon get up ." ino shook the small frame roughly. Ino tried again this time tearing the blankets of completely.

"GET UP!" her voice was so loud the small girl sqeaked in pain and covered her ears.

Beautiful pale lavender eye's glanced up through thick lashes, and peered into Baby blues.  
"Ano…Ino -chan I didn't mean too over sleep" she murmured softly .

"its fine hinata but you better go get ready, you cant move schools again, I wont allow it."she grumbled, tugging the peite girl out of bed.

" your Uniform is in the bathroom, hurry you've got 10 minutes tops to get ready or ill dress you." she ushered hinata into the bathroom , slamming the door behind her.

With an aggravated sigh she stripped herself of her pajama's and readied her self for her first horrid day at yet another school.

*sorry its so short . please review tell me what you thought so far.*


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata slowly buttoned up her crisp white shirt, smoothing out the fabric as she went.

_Blood stained her clothes as blood dripped down her face. Blood was on her hands, anothers life was spilled across the floor._

_Guilt was an emotion unknown to her, tortured for years, beaten and put down, belittled and bullied, rejected and shunned, by her own clan._

_Love was an act she's never been shown. Fear was all she has known,. And pain was all she felt, her sanity slipped away , acts she commited, are lost in a whirlwind of darkness._

Hinata sneered at her reflection she absolutely hated the color white, reminded her so much of '_home_'

she adored the color red for an odd reason, she wasn't quite sure why. her memory hasn't always been in tip top shape.

She slid on her school jacket and pulled up her thigh high black stockings, the darkness contrasting greatly against her pale skin.

She rushed out of the bath room , snatching um her school bag and a sharpie, pulling the cap off, holding it between her teeth, she wrote another short poem .

_silence is golden  
yet lonesome  
words of love and  
whisperes of passion  
yet to be spoken_

(all poems in this story are my own personal work) 

She often wrote poems on her walls , just whatever comes to mind.

Sometimes not even poems , just a mixture of words that hold some emotion. Sometimes her words cause a commotion in the household, shes not allowed to write on the wall, but she gets away with it any way.

Tossing the marker nonchalantly, In the room she headed out, scurrying down the stairs, bowing meekly to Mr. &amp; Ms. Yamanaka .

"HINATA! Come on were gonna be late lets go go go!" Ino came bursting through the kitchen door , snagging hinata by the crook of her arm, dragging her along with her.

" Nani..Ino don't go so fast." Hinata's quite plea was swept away with the wind, and forgotten as the two young girls, raced down the street, desperately trying to get to school on time.

(HINATA'S POV)

My sister Ino continued to drag me down the street. sister…it's odd to see her as my sister ..but she is .

My father and uncle were both murdered several years ago, they never did find the culprit, I cant remember what happed the night of the murder only that I had fallen asleep in my bathing chambers.

Witch was odd I don't remember ever going to take one that night. But who knows I am rather scatter brained sometimes I supposed.

After the attack I was placed in an orphanage to be taken to a different family, ino had heard the news and convinced them to take me in…

and voila here I am.

"we…..made….it.."ino was bent over breathing heavily. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me. Ino was a real character, I envied her.

She was so thin and lean, she had soft curves and a bright smile, her skin was a light golden tan , I was so jealous, in comparison to her I felt so ugly, witch was ….what I guess I am.

My skins so pale, and sickly looking, my black hair doesn't help either, nor do my eyes, I wanted to be a little more out going like ino, and sometimes I tried, but I would only lose my nerve in the end.

But I did like the way my hair felt, so that's a plus right? Yes? No? ok..

"neh..ino-chan, are you ok ?"I reached over to touch her shoulder, she looked terribly out of breath.

I took a few timid steps closer, and just as I was about to grab her shoulder, I was suddenly falling to the side, my body imideatly felt a strange feeling of pain in my shoulder and ribs.

My back landed onto the cold hard concrete ground, any little bit of air , that I had was knocked out of me, and suddenly I felt like a fish out of water. Trying to breath.

I couldn't breath, I kept trying to force the air into my lungs but it just wouldn't happen, what was wrong?

I forced my eye's open , the light was blinding at first but then there was no light just greenish blue eye's looking down at me.

Such pretty eye's. they were lined in black, such a true black, at first I would say its lack of sleep but,it was so dark.

"Shit! Are you ok?" hmm? Such a nice voice too, very nice, yes, yes, he had such a lovely deep voice, it the kind you'd like to here calling your name as he rocked against you.

"Hmm? What?" was that my voice? It sounded so…different. I blinked up at him, taking in his bright blood red hair, and broad shoulders.

he furrowed his brows at me slightly as he stood up straight, and walked away…..  
Just like that. He walked away?! After he pushed me down?

I quickly sat up,wincing as I felt a sharp pain in my tail bone run up my back.  
I looked back, spotting him easily . His hair standing out so brightly against the crowd

I wanted to glare at him, but I did the opposite instead, he had such broad shoulders and the muscles on his back moved and flexed slightly,

I could just imagine the smooth tawny skin, bare and exposed, for my eye's to feast upon.

Wide shoulders dipped into a deep v all the way down to his deliciously narrow hips, so muscled and lean.

That school uniform does little to hide what's under neath that thin layer of clothing.  
My imagination was running out of control, this man was so delectable.

My face felt hot, and my pain long forgotten.

"Hina…." ino stood in front of my line of vision, blocking me from gazing at the strange man.  
I tilted my head back straining to look at her from so low on the ground.

"sorry to interrupt your lil moment, but~ we have a ceremony to get to…are you ok though? He came outta nowhere," she gave a worried glance, hey baby blues were clouded with worry at my silence.

"Ano.. Im sorry ino-chan..I um wasn't paying attention." my voice was barely audible just slightly above a whisper.

She tugged me up, from the grond, and dusted me off. "sometimes, I don't know what im going to do with you , hinata."she grumbled as we walked into the ceremony hall.

"Gomen a sai ino-chan." I apologized half heartedly as we took out seats. There were so many people here,

I felt like the walls were slowly closeing in on me, I need to calm down or ill have a panic attack, im no good with crowds, unlike ino.

She's so at home, here. Everyone likes her immediately and she likes crowds. While I'm more. Uncomfortable with all of this.

"ino-chan….I can't breath.."I managed to squeak out as I gripped her hand tightly in my own.

"calm down and take deep breaths concentate on…on…-" she whipped her head around in all different directions, looking for something I can focus on."on… him! That dude from this morning, he staring at you, see look"

she poited over at him a few rows up. And he was indeed staring at me. Very intently.  
Do I make eye contact? Wait why is he even staring at me? He must be angry about this morning.

" go talk to him." ino ushered me to go over there. I started to panic.

"Oh no no no, I can't do that I don't even know his name." I squawked out quickly Ino rolled her eye's dramatically .

" don't be such a wuss puss hinata jeez." Ino exasperated. She just didn't undrstand I wasn't like her I didn't know how to do this,

I mean In my mind I can imagine myself beaing confident and sexy but that's in my mind there's no way I can do this now.  
"um ..but-"ino cut me of quickly uncaring of what my protests were.

"no but'sjust GO." she gave me an encouraging push towards him, I felt his eye's take in my every move, as I shyly walked over towards him.

His stare was so intense and intimidating , but it made him look even sexier if that was possible.  
It was so hard for me to not openly ogle him .

Every step I took, my legs started to feel heavier and heavier it was as if I was dragging lead weights around with me where ever I went.

When I finally made it to were he was I wasn't sure on what to say.  
"im sorry about earlier….I um didn't m-mean to be in y-your way."I stuttered out . Wow

great conversation starter. Jeez I'm not smooth.

He looked at me with curious eye's." did I hurt you ?" his voice was like smooth velvet. So beautiful.

"oh um.. Not too bad, it was my fault though I um didn't see you coming." Ha ! More like a lot. Bloody hell, why was I even doing this? Im making a fool of my self.

"you have such lovely eye's" my face paled at his words, was I hearing him correctly? Oh my. What do I do? _tackle him and rip his clothes off duh' _no no no he was only being nice theres no need for over reacting .

" thank you…um..I don't know your name.." I mumbled shyly. He flinched at my words. Did I say something wrong?

"Gaara Sabaku ….and you are." he chose his words so skittishly as if he was wary of what I would say.

" H-Hinata Hyuga…its um nice to meet you G-gaara-sama ." it felt so easy to say his name it just kinda rolled right of the tongue .

"Whay are you talking to me." it was more of a demand than a question, I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked at his words.

" I-I …..im sorry I didn't mean to bother you." I went to back away but strong nimble fingers wrapped around my small wrist.

"no I didn't mean to scare you off…..I enjoy your company its just that …nothing." his green eye's flickered with pain for a brief moment but just as fast as it came it left.

"meet me out side after the ceremony." definatly Not a request, a demand.  
My cheeks warmed up greatly at his words.

"o-okay" I scurried away, quickly rushing towards ino, after the ceremony…he want to…meet me after the ceremony…a small smile graced my lips, today wasn't so bad so far.

*Well? How is it? Review ^_^* 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every one. if your still confused ill explain, gaaras will be easyer for you to some what under stand so ill explain that a little better later. **

**as for hinata she can not remember a lot of things, she created a split personality, when she was 7, one full of confidence, but because of her abusive past her minds a little fucked up. **

**so she has many black out moments, but after she made the alter persona she also locked away many memories. just a qick heads up lol, please review, if you like, hate , or love it. if not i also have another story . **

(Gaara )

Heh fuckin idiot , at first it was an accident , knocking her over, but when she opened her eyes .

I saw her for what she really is A bloody murderer , I know those eyes better than any one . She was a hyuuga ,apart of the same family who killed my mother right in front of me, the reason why my home town hated and shunned me her family had framed me for my mothers death !

But I had felt a little bit of victory when I had heard that only a few months after my mothers death the 2 men who had killed her where murdered them selves.

I twisted smile tugged at my lips , she must be his daughter , his two daughters were split up into different homes , I wanted her to suffer feel the pain that I felt .

* but she's innocent and you know it ,you saw her she was a blubbering mess probably not a mean bone in her body I know it and so do you boy*

Shut up ,she's one of them ! I don't care how innocent or sweet she was she was just as much to blame she was there .. Cowering behind her fucking piece of shit of a father !

*she was 7 only a year younger than you were ,she was probably scared out of her mind it was not her fault you foolish little boy !*

Feh you can think whatever you please but after this ceramony she'll be at my mercy , not yours , she's mine .

Glancing out of the corner of my eye , I caught a glimpse of creamy pale skin , inky black silk hung loosely around her face her plumb ruby red lips contrasted so beautifully ,

her pale lavender eyes were shadowed from her think long lashes , as much as I wanted to hate her I couldn't denie she was beautiful , if it weren't for the family ,

I might not have to kill her . But I will its a fair trade . A life for a life , the actual killers may be dead but they did not die by my hand .

"Gaara .. You ok ." I looked up to see my two step brothers eyeing me questionably .

Hn , eventually theyed go back to ignoring me . I have them a city nod before standing up to leave out the doors following the bussleing students .

As I stepped out I spotted an old tree it's branches hung low to the ground , making like a curtain . Perfect . I started walking towards the tree .

I knew she was following , I could hear her heart beating , she was like a little bunny rabbit , to timid yet easy to trick into trusting .

I led her through the curtain of branches that hung low to the ground , stepping into the shadows. It was a beautiful sceanary no doubt , the last sight shell see before she die's.

"Ano... Sabaku-San what did you you n-need?"her soft voice broke the to her my breath hitched on my throught ,

she was ...gorgeous her porclin skin had flushed with colors giving her rosy cheeks and her her big lavender eyes were gazing at me with so much curiosity. Could I really go through with this ? Of course I could , I had too .

" need? I need nothing from you , it's what I want ." I took several long strides towards her , I didn't need to kill her I wanted to .

"Want..." Her tiny pink tongue swept out to glide across her lips unconsciously , my eyes followed the subtle movement , next thing I new my hands were tangled in her hair ,silk like stand were pulled tight in my fisted hands .

My mouth was upon hers, they were so delectably soft against mine , I let my tongue sweep out to taste her bottom lip hesitantly .

she was as rigid as a statue beneath my touch but she did nothing to top me , so I allowed my self to indulge in this sliver of heaven .

My lips ghosted along her lips in a chaste kiss, I let go of my death grip on her hair , it slid through my fingures like water.

I defiantly did not have even the slightest intention of kissing her the thought hadn't even crossed my mind . I wasn't sure what had just happened .

This was a mistake. I was supposed to kill her not kiss her!

*face it boy your not a killer you never were , your just a lonely boy looking to accepted and loved hence your tattoo*

NO! I backed a way from her turning around and I dashed away from her fleeting from the sceane.

(Hinata)

He ...he kisses me . I touched my lips lightly still shocked at what had covered .

*hed look so lovely covered on blood ' Her body hummed in pleasure at the idea of his body smeared in blood*

What? What the hell ? what kind of thought is that?... I shook my head today was ... Was extraordinary .

I had my first kiss in the shadows of this very tree, I wanted to smile at the thought but I was still skeptical of this all.

i didnt even know him and he had already kissed me.i felt very suspisious, was this some sort of sick joke? wouldnt surprise me, for some reason peeople dont like me, and i dont know why,

_" you're weak and pitiful, you killed your mother! it your fault! you shouldnt even be alive! Dont you see your not wanted nobody will ever love you!" the deep voice ricochated against the walls, angrily._

_"D-daddy... im sorry daddy i didnt mean to upset you, please dont be mean to me daddy, i love you daddy. im sorry daddy ill be a good girl ill never do it again! please ...please just dont hate me." the small girl sobbed , tears that glittred like diamonds, fell from her eye's, sliding down her face._

_the large man belowed in Rage as he lashed out at the petite child , knocking her back to the floor, her cheek bone shattering, beneath his fist._

_large butal crys escaped the 6 year old little girl as her father, beat her, her. ruby red blood spilled out from her lips ears and nose, staining the marble floors._

_"d-daddy..i love you.. please dont hate me ." her frail voice, gurgled from the massive amount of blood, that spilled from her mouth. _

_those few words were uttered and just before she slipped into unconsiousness she heard her father whisper into her ear _

_"youre no daughter of mine, i hope you die." she fell unconsious with those parting words from her oh so __**loving **__fatther.a permenant scar would now lace around the side of her neck from one of her fathers angry attacks._

my body shook violently, from the intense flash ...i...i didnt even remember that.. did that really even happen? my hand slid up to touch the faint scar

.Oh.. it did happen...  
tears began to over flow, as they spilled down my cheeks.

i knew that my father was never a nice man, but how is it that i cant remember any of these things? my head began to pound.

i gripped at the sinds of my head, What is happening to me, why cant i remember any thing! my lips were trembling greatly and my throat felt thick.

i let out a startled cry as another flash back racked my body.

_"they think im weak? how would they even know?! theyve never even given me a chance." the little girls face went from angry to twistedly happy._

_"but thats ok , ill give them little show of what i can ... playa nice friendly game of tag?" the little girl giggled as she did a little triwl in her white night gown, _

_her knife glitening in her hand as she did so, she skipped out of her room, humming a small tune._

_"uncle... dont you want to play?" she giggled as she came in to see her uncle._  
_his startled gasp, brought a smile to her lips._

_swinging her hand that held the knife in a large sweep, that gestered to the room._  
_she grinned at tapped her her chin thoughtfully ._

_ "how about ring around the rosie?"she skipped around him a eye's searching around the room franticaly._

_"what are you doing out of your room, leave now or you'll be punished"his stern voice wavered slightly._

"punishment?why thats no way to play the game silly." she smiled sweetly at him, before swinging the blade , slashing him across the chest.

the large man fell to his knees, his hands desperatly trying to stop the bleeding.  
she giggled and skipped around him in a circle.

"ring around the rosie~" she sang softlydranging the blade along his cheek as she past him, starting in on _going around him again._

_"pockets full of posies~"she giggled, doing a little movment began to slow down a bitas she rounded the back of him._

_"ashes, ashes~" she came to a full stop in front of eyes were filled with terror._

_"we all fall down~"and with that last word she slit his throat. blood splattered her face and the wall behind her._

_she smiled a sickly sweet smile,"silly uncle, you didnt play the game right. you were supposed to beg." she grinned at his dead body, _

_as she jumped in the puddle of his blood, slashing around in it before she licked the blood of the blade._

_"bye bye uncle, imma go playwith daddy now, he's much more fun than you. " she left her uncle as she ran her hands along the walls, leaving bloodied streacks every were._

_"hmmm ill clean it later ." she hummed appretiativly._

Oh my god! sobes racked my body as i fell to my knees. what have i done!? i killed them. i did it...oh my god .What is wrong with me.

Im a murderer. holy shit.

i killed my father and uncle.

i did it.

**well~? was it good? yes yes ik hina's a wee bit fruity lol but she'll calm down here soon soo please review. id really appretiate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to anyone whos reading this. i haven't been doing very good with this story. im trying to catch my readers attention, but as you guys can see its not perfected, so im tying with my writing. so this chapter, is to test it all out. thank you to those who enjoy my writing, and i appretiate it . ^_^-**

**by the way for those who havent noticed when you see * this before and after a sentance its shukaku talking. lol**

the fear and terror that i felt that day corses through me even now, wrapping around my throat gripping it tightly,my pulse thumping rapidly beneath its death grip on me.

and what was worst was that i felt no guilt nor remorse for doing what i did. its been eight years since i did it though. murder.

i wanna feel like im a bad person, but its just not there. now when the flash backs hit me i feel exilerated and anxious to know more. sick right? but some how im able to live with my self.

as for my run in with Gaara... im not skittish of him just curiouse now, every thing he does peeks my interest, no mater how hard i try to look away im drawn back to him like a magnet to metal.

hes so addicting and interesting. compleatly and utterly mind boggleing. hes like a puzzle who's peices i caznt seem to find.

it makes me wonder what runs through that head of his. what makes him tick.  
i've also noticed that thoughts of him drenched in red liquid, flash through my mind quite frequently. i imagine dragging my tounge along his throat , the metalic tast on my tongue.

but then a brief flash of light will streak through the image. altering it. making it more...sane.

i never thought that i would ever be this way..cold and calculating, pervers and saditic.  
But the images of his rough calloused hands rouming over my body,memerizing every curve every flaw. his nimble fingures brushing the underside of my breast,

a touch so feather light, it brings goose bumps along the flesh. his lips hot and scortching , dusting butterfly kisses along my shoulders and neck.  
touches so soft and gentle so ...so sane and normal.

i know im not gone. but i do know that the walls have started to crack, and one day ill come crumbling down to the ground.

i need to vent , but to whom? i have no one who could possibly understand this.  
uncaping my sharpie i let the words just flow through me and out on to the wall.

_ drip drop, drip drop_  
_ droplets of water fall to the ground _  
_ creating a calming sound_  
_ they fall like the tears from my eye's_  
_ just like the rain ,ill meet my demise_  
_ with a heavy sigh and a shake of my head_  
_ i walk away, the rain following in my stead_  
_ pitter patter ,pitter patter_  
_ falling down onto gods silver platter_  
_ exposed and alone in this storm_  
_the rain will alwars continue to fall no matter the shape or form_  
_ weaping softly, im finally surendering_  
_ for i know now _  
_ that the rain is neverending_

_"_neh~? that doesnt make any sence hina-chan."my heart leaped in my chest.

"shit! ino-chan don't do that! you scared me half to death." i pressed my palm to my chest_._

_**Ino's pov**_

hmm? she's finally speaking up? hehehe good for her. mabey she'll get a back bone. i love hinata. shes my sister and my best friend , but i couldnt help but be enviouse of her, she was soooo beautiful.

with her large doe eyes and thick long lashes, they were so expresive while mine were smaller and i had short pale 't get me wrong i know i look damned good but hinata's a different type of beauty.

she was innocent , so pure, but she could get any man she wanted if she tried.i truly envied her on that.

i rolled my eye's at her " jeez no need to shout."

she shot me a dirty look,slapping my arm lightly. "thats no excuse ino-chan." she puffed out her cheeks ,pouting.

i giggled at her antics." oh hush, i only came up her to tell you , your theifs here to see you is all." yes hinata had told me all about , sabuku steeling her first kiss. though i cant help but feel she's hiding something.

"W-what?"i watched as her wide frantic eye's searched the room, hurridly."tell him ill be down in a minute ." her eye's pleaded.

dont look...dont look resist her bambi eyes."pleaaasssse" grrrrrr.

"Fine! but no stuttering of being soft spoken with him. you need to get more of a back bone." i puffed out my chest making my word final.

_**Normal POV**_

GAARA tapped his foot lightly , aggitation emmiting from every broad shoulder were taunt , bunched up tightly beneath his skin.

Now, even though he came here unexpected, he couldnt help but scoff at the irony of the whole situation. As Hinata came bounding down the stairs,

her hips swying unknowingly seductive and tempting to his hungry eye's. "Gaara...i didn't expect you tonight."her soft voice was calm and collected.

'so calm, i wanna see what she looks like flustered and out of control.' sweeping his burrning gaze over her face.

" come here." her cool lavender gaze drifted over him."okay..." she walked with confidence her petite body looked so small compared to his 6'3 stature.

" what did you..want?"she chose her words wisely this time. His lips twisted up into a taunting grin

"why to see you of course." she lifted her chin up giving him her haughty princess look.

"im not interested in playing your little games, Gaara." his gaze dropped to her mouth .she had a perfect mouth.

"yes you do hinata" he said her name very softly,a whisper of a carress.a breathed it so that it sounded so that it conected them intimately.

"come with me " his voice was so agreed. how could she not? he raked both hands through his hair, hinata shook her head, her fingers itching to stray to the unruly red locks falling into his eyes.

following him as he lead her, to the edge of the neighborhood, getting redy to enter ther trail that winds throught the woods.

stopping abruptly he turned looking at her with a hungry stare.

" i'll be honest with you,"her doe like eyes looked at him with so much curiousity , urging him to continue.

"i had no intentions to kiss you last month. i was going to...to..nevermind . What im trying to say is that this past moth has been highly confusing for me."his brows furrowed in concentration as he struggled to get the words out.

" i find my self attracted to is sick on so many levels for me." he forced out a laugh, his hands fisting his hair in his palms,crushing the red strands tightly.

"what do you mean?" her eye's betraying her calming extirier.

" what i mean is that your father murdered my mother right in front of me , you were there . don't you rememer?" his face was filled with a bitter sweet longing.

" i cant remember much from my past. thats a memory that i have yet to uncover, sorry for what my fathers done." her cool extirier,fadeing fast, the information was shoking to say the least,

but not something she would put past her father doing. she knew he had done it she may not remember but, it wasnt a subject to take lightly.

" i wanted to kill you! because i couldnt kill them, somebody beat me to it, i figured it would be fair a life for a life. but i just cant do it, every time i think i can, i see my self kissing you, you crying and, my intentions crumble. Damn it hinata, i can't explain this feeling."

he was frustrated and anxious, for what, she did not know. " one moment your a blubbering mess and the next you a haughty ice princess, it's highly unnerving and so ...so damn attractive."

he was pacing back and forth now, his muscles rippling like that of a bengle tiger, dangerous, fearless.a caged beast. waiting to be let out.

" Haughty?! im never Haughty."her chin tilted up defiantly. His stone cold gaze slashed through her like a bade.

"really now? Cuz' id think you are."his lips lifted up into a tantalizing smirk. puffing her chest out, she narrowed her gaze , looking him him.

he kept sending her heated she tried her best to ignore. " dont try to ignore me Hi-na-ta, i know the attraction is mutual."

"Afully aragant aren't you." her cheeks tinted a pale pink at his truthfull words. she wanted to succumb to his words to let him see how she was feeling but ino said she couldnt that she needed a back bone,

and if she didnt ,well to say the least she would be sleep out side . " arragant? hardly. Honest .compleatly" smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"Sabaku can we please get to the point of your dargging me out her." she wrapped her arms around her body, rest her hands on her hips, hugging herself.

he scoffed at her use of words." why try to be formal now? your being a coward hina. sat my name."  
his gaze was scortching, she felt her blood thicken ,

her breast felt heavy and needy, sudenly needing his touch, how could he turn saying his name so intimate.

"Gaara. do you feel acomplished? im nervouse and...and compleatly loosing my wits!" her facade was dropped. failing miserably at trying to be whole situation had her body humming with a deep need.

" thats does make me feel accomplished yes. i like knowing i can rattle you up." his smile was charming , he mustve charmed his way through life with that smile alone.

'_ you wouldnt if you knew what ive done.' _ 'No! dont think about it ' she baraded her self for her thoughts, not wanting to depress herself at this time.

"do you now?" she sent a flirtasous smile his way, hopeing to lichten the tense mood.  
quirking a brow at her change of heart, her made his way towards her . shocks of electricity, crackleing between them, intimatly.

"hmmm yes , definatly if i can get that kind of reacton out of you."he brushed his knuckles perposly across the swell of her breasts., enticing, a strangle mewl from, the pale eyed beauty.

" Gaara...what are your intention with me?" her voice was soft, and laced with hummed in pleasure as her brushed his nose along her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

" im not sure. Damn hina how do manage to smell so damned good." dragging in another ragged breath.

" hn, gaara...its late i should head home soon." her voise was strained, fighting the temptation.  
"mmhmm, i make sure your home safe and...sound."

the last word was spoken as a breathy whisper, his lips grazing along hers in a expeiremental kiss. a sweet touch of the lips.

crushing his lips over hers in a passionate rush, his hot tongue ran along the seam of her lips, begging for that she granted, greedily.

he tasted her with such greed and hunger, her breath stolen, from this thief of a at her, full hips, pressing against her. possesivly.

breacking free, from the onslaught of their mouths, he rested his forhead against hers."lets get you i do something ill regret."

reluctently she, unwound her fingers from his red locks , that had somehow managed to tangle into his hair, during there kiss.

" O-okay." her voice was light and breathy." twice..." turning his head at her sudden choice of words  
"twice what?" she inhaled deeply before falling into step beside him.

"twice now youve kissed me in the shadows, of a tree." her lips dark from there previous moment of weakness.

" a kiss in the shadows doesnt sound all that bad now does it." grinning as he neared her home.

"i didnt say it was b-bad."turning her face away from his prying eye's, he chuckled softly, again forced.  
taking her small hand into his larger one he brought her knuckles to his lips , his tougne sweeping out to tast the soft flesh.

a low growl made its way up his a chaste kiss on her lips he stepped down the steps, leaving her .

"good night hina." he didn't look back as he dissapeard into the shodows, taking her heart with him.  
with wobbly legs she mangaged to drag her self to her room.

" good...night"

*** sorry for the shortness of this chap. i figured it was a wee bit more dark before, so made this one a little more happy. i hope you all enjoyed it, review.***


End file.
